As the use of wind turbines grows and the percentage of electricity wind turbines provide increases, solutions are necessary for controlling wind turbines during possible voltage irregularities (i.e., voltage events or fluctuations across a utility power grid). For example, Uninterruptible power supplies (UPS) have been incorporated into many wind tower assemblies in order to provide a backup power source. However, simply incorporating a UPS device does not provide a one-size-fits-all solution for a variety of reasons. For example, the UPS devices are not able to run all of the systems of a wind turbine, if the primary power supply is interrupted. As such, it may be necessary to operate certain systems at a reduced capacity when the UPS attempts to power all of the subsystems. Furthermore, maintenance of the UPS device may necessitate additional service requirements for the turbine generator, resulting in difficulties associated with accessibility of the UPS device for service technicians. Accordingly, there is a need to implement a robust power solution—one which can maintain consistent turbine operating characteristics despite the possibility of voltages irregularities, as well as facilitate low maintenance costs. It is also important to ensure consistent operational turbine speeds before, during and after voltage irregularities, otherwise the turbine speed may increase during a voltage irregularities.